Cosas Normales en sus Vidas
by Loli Shepard
Summary: Pequeños capítulos sobre la vida de Harley con el Joker. Espero que les guste (re-subido). Fanfiction borró mi anterior cuenta, pero no quiero mantener mis historias en la oscuridad. Disfruten del loco Joker con su reina, Harley Quinn!


**Hola, hola.**

 **Esta historia yo antes la había subido, pero el bello fanfiction me borró mi cuenta, llevandose muchas de mis historias (Yo soy la antiguamente Loli in Wonderland). Así que no me quiero dar por vencida, y quiero re-subir esta, que es mi favorita. Espero que comprendan, y que la disfruten.**

 **Estos son capítulos sin orden ni nada, ni tienen nada que ver entre ellos.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Era otra de esas noches de tormenta y mucho viento, que se estaban volviendo comunes. Una chica caminaba por la calle con los tacones en la mano y una cartera en la otra. Esta era como la quinta vez que su novio la dejaba plantada. Ellos puede que no fueran una pareja muy convencional, pero ella merecía una puta noche con él, con un poco de calma.

Gruñó con frustración mientras su ropa se empapaba por la lluvia. No tenía ni la más jodida idea de donde había dejado su celular, y no parecía haber ningún teléfono público cerca.

No es como si su casa-mansión estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, así que le quedaba caminar bastante. Se imaginaba como estaría su cara, con todo el maquillaje corrido, la blusa que antes le quedaba un poco ancha, ahora estaba pagada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Las luces de la calle no iluminaban casi nada, y no pasaba ni un jodido carro por ahí. Aunque dudaba que algún carro se detuviera a recogerla, con la facha de loca que debía tener. Lo bueno era que la locura no solo la llevaba por fuera.

Tarareando con rabia, apuró un poco el paso. Ya debía ser pasada la media noche, porque la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas.

De repente un carro se detuvo a su lado y le pitó, ella lo ignoró pensando que sería algún chiquillo que no la había reconocida.

\- Señorita Quinn- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Un hombre vestido de negro estaba parado detrás de ella.

Suspiró.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres?

\- Me han mandado a buscarla.

\- Escucha – dijo soltando los zapatos llevándose una mano a la cabeza – no estoy de humor para hablar contigo, ni con nadie. Prefiero estar sola ahora mismo.

Trató de girarse para seguir caminando bajo la lluvia, sin importarle los zapatos, cuando alguien la levanta y la mete a la fuerza dentro del carro.

Una vez dentro, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y mirar como se alejaban sus hermosos tacones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harley se bajó del carro sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta y entró. Todo estaba a oscuras, justo como cuando había salido.

Mr.J. no parecía estar, y a pesar de que una parte de ella estaba triste por eso, otra no quería saber de él.

" _El solo te está usando, y lo sabes"_

\- Cállate- le dijo a la voz en su cabeza.

Ella sabía que su Puddin la amaba.

Tiró la ropa mojada a la basura y entró a tomar una ducha, tratando de calentarse un poco con el agua tibia. Después de bañarse se acostó en la cama en ropa interior, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió que un cuerpo se acostaba junto al de ella.

Exaltada, se giró quedando arriba del cuerpo e inmovilizándolo.

\- Oh, Harl, tan agresiva.

La chica abrió con los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Puddin?

\- ¿Quién más?

Ella frunció el ceño.

EL joker la tomó de las caderas y empezó a restregarse contra la intimidad de ella.

\- Me dejaste sola otra vez.

\- Sabes que siempre estoy ocupado.

Ese comentario hizo que ella se bajara de encima de él un poco enojada. Se pasó las manos por el pelo un poco exasperada.

\- Esta es como la quinta vez, Puddin.

El Joker simplemente se levantó de la cama y empujó a la chica contra la pared. Harley, ahora temblando, solo se dejó hacer.

\- Cuida tu tono, pastelito. No me quieres enojar, ¿verdad?

Ella negó la cabeza sintiendo un poco de miedo. EL chico la soltó bruscamente y rodando los ojos salió de la habitación.

-Mierda.

Necesitaba salir de entre esas cuatro paredes. Miró por la inmensa ventana y vio que no estaba lloviendo, pero el cielo seguía un poco rojizo, así que quizás volviera a llover dentro de poco.

Se vistió con ropa de deporte y decidió salir a correr, poniendo un arma en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones que la blusa cubría. Se hizo una trenza en el pelo y se lo recogió hacia arriba Necesitaba algo que la relajara y esa era una de las mejores opciones. Se puso unas zapatillas y salió. Su Puddin estaba sentado en la sala leyendo algo, quizás las noticias, mientras tomaba algo de un vaso. La noche estaba fría, así que lo más seguro es que fuera chocolate caliente.

\- Voy a salir – dijo en voz alta, asegurándose de que él la escuchara.

Pasaron unos largos segundos mientras esperaba respuesta, pero él solo seguía empinándose del vaso. Suspirando se giró para irse.

\- ¿A esta hora?

Sorprendida volteó mientras su corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad y una lenta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- Si…

Esta vez no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que salió un poco triste.

Me mandó a buscar. y ahora me deja salir...

Lo que debió haber sido una noche perfecta y romántica, se había convertido en un desastre. Empezó a trotar nada más las puertas se cerraron.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero cuando le prestó atención a sus alrededores, no tenía ni jodida idea de donde estaba.

\- Hola preciosa – escuchó a sus espaldas.

Habían como 7 chicos detrás de ella y por la poca iluminación no podía ver bien sus caras.

\- Hola chicos – dijo coquetamente.

Al parecer ellos tampoco le habían visto el rostro.

\- No deberías andar tan sola por estos lugares, pueden ser muy peligrosos – dijo acercándose a ella.

Harley solo puso cara de niña buena.

\- ¿Qué haces sola en este lugar? ¿Acaso tu novio no te cuida?

Eso le tocó un nervio. Su expresión empezó a cambiar y alzó la cabeza para que la poca luz le iluminara el rostro. Los chicos, al darse cuenta de que era la chica del Joker, retrocedieron un poco.

-No…lo menciones… A EL.

Sacó el arma de atrás de su pantalón y en menos de un minuto todos los chicos yacían en el suelo.

Jadeando, guardó el arma otra vez, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos aplausos a su espalda.

\- Wao, pastelito. Tu sí que sabes cómo hacer un espectáculo.

\- ¿Mr.J.?

EL Joker salió de entre las sombras mientras daba breves palmadas. Estaba vestido elegantemente y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad. Después se puso una mano dramáticamente en su frente.

\- Y yo que te tenía preparado algo para ti en la casa. Llevas como treinta minutos corriendo.

Eso llamó la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Tú…hiciste algo…para mí?

EL Joker se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no lo hice, solo lo encargué.

Se acercó a la chica y tomándola de la cadera le dio un apasionado beso. Harley tenía la mente en las nubes. Su Puddin la había seguido y ella ni cuenta se había dado. El chico sacó el teléfono y en pocos minutos había un gran carro esperando por ellos.

Poco tiempo después, habían llegado a la casa nuevamente.

Mr.J cargó a la chica, que reía alegremente. Entraron y fueron directo al cuarto. Cuando el chico la bajó, ella pudo mirar bien a su alrededor.

Había una mesa servida elegante mente, con velas y champagne.

\- oh, Puddin, esto es tan romántico.

\- Solo para ti, bebé.

Se empezaron a besar y Harley tuvo la sensación de lo último que iban a hacer era comer. Más bien parecía que iban a usar primero la cama.

Sonrió mientras lo besaba. Su Puddin puede que no fuera romántico, pero ella lo amaba así. Sabía que él nunca le diría que la amaba, pero ella lo había notado hace mucho.

El Joker la puso encima de una superficie blanda y continuó besando su cuello.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy laaaaarga.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Mañana subo el otro capítulo!**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
